


Manuskrypt

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po opuszczeniu wydawnictwa, Haruhiko trafia do baru, gdzie po pewnym czasie dosiada się do niego nieznany mu chłopak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manuskrypt

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: Disharmony (anga971)  
> Beta: brak  
> Info: Coś. Nic szczególnego, ale po prostu zniosłabym chyba jajko, gdyby się nie pojawiło ^^  
> Pairing: Yuu Yanase/ Haruhiko Usami

_— Zadowolony?_

Zacisnął oczy, próbując odgonić od siebie uczucie, które ogarnęło go, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, a on znalazł się pomiędzy zebraną wokół niego trójką. Miał ochotę uciec; zniknąć i ukryć się gdzieś, gdzie nikt nigdy by go nie znalazł. Nawet ojciec. 

Teraz jednak odsunął od ust kolejny kieliszek, podczas gdy rozszalałe myśli krążyły mu po głowie. To nie było coś, czego nie przewidział. Dlatego nie był właściwie pewny, dlaczego tak bardzo go to zabolało. 

Te wszystkie wielkie słowa, którymi się posługiwał w ostatnich tygodniach, nie mogły być niczym więcej niż zwykłym fałszem. Nie miał pojęcia o miłości, którą starał się zasłaniać i usprawiedliwić każdy swój ostatni ruch. Był pewien, że to nie miało z nią nic wspólnego. Nie w przypadku świeżo poznanego chłopaka, dzieciaka, który zdawał się wpierw działać, nim pomyśli. Który nie miał w sobie nic nadzwyczajnego, nic ponad to, że należał do Akihiko. 

Akihiko…

Pochylił głowę, czując zawroty. To nie miało żadnego sensu. Nie wiedział, dlaczego reagował tak gwałtownie. Czy to dlatego, iż dopuścił do siebie myśl posiadania przy sobie kogoś, kto mógłby poniekąd wpływać na jego osąd? Czy może powodowała to nagle odkryta świadomość, że przez wszystkie te lata, spełniając jedynie żądania ojca, zagubił siebie, chociaż, jak się okazało, miał dostateczną siłę, by podążać w zgodzie ze sobą. 

W tym wszystkim nie chodziło tak naprawdę o Misakiego, a o fakt dopuszczenia do siebie kogoś, kto poznałby jego słabości, kto mimo tego, potrafiłby przy nim trwać. Kto nie byłby jak ci wszyscy papierowi ludzie w otaczającym go świecie, zbyt niewyraźni, by móc zwrócić na nich uwagę. 

Nie wiedział, w którym momencie stał się taki żałosny. 

Do tego stopnia, że, gdy tylko skończył wszelkie kwestie związane z filmem, wyszedł z wydawnictwa Marukawy i kazał się odwieźć to baru. 

Nawet tego nie był w stanie zrobić samodzielnie; we wszystkim wyręczali go pracownicy ojca. Nienawidził tego, gardził sobą, ilekroć to tylko miało miejsce, jednak nie potrafił się temu sprzeciwić.

_Naprawdę był aż tak żałosny?_

Pochylił głowę, wplatając palce we włosy.

Jedno spojrzenie prezesa, skrzywienie warg, wystarczało, by mężczyzna przełykał każdą formę protestu, która miała opuścić jego usta. Pozwolił, by ojciec sterował całym jego życiem i, w przeciwieństwie do Akihiko, nie miał nawet tyle śmiałości, by wyprowadzić się z domu. 

Jeszcze niedawno nie potrafiłby odmówić poślubienia Kaoruko, jednak samo liznięcie nowego świata Akihiko, w którym był ktoś, na kim zależało mu do tego stopnia, by postawić go na pierwszym miejsc i… rozkwitnąć, sprawiało, że znalazł w sobie siłę, by się sprzeciwić.

— Wolne? — Dobiegł go cichy głos i nagle zamrugał, unosząc głowę. W pierwszej chwili chciał odmówić, jednak nim zdążył to zrobić, krzesło naprzeciwko niego już zostało odsunięte i zajęła je nieznana mężczyźnie osoba. 

Zacisnął w końcu tyko wargi, machając na kelnerkę, która po chwili już podbiegła do niego z butelką drogiej wódki, uzupełniając kieliszek do pełna. Chciał zapomnieć, odsunąć od siebie zawód dzisiejszego dnia. Misaki był brakującym ogniwem, bez którego nie czuł się kompletny, nawet jeśli dostał zielone światło do zajmowania się architekturą, o czym zawsze marzył. 

— Niepowodzenie w pracy? — zagadnął go nieznajomy, którego wieku nie potrafił określić. Jego twarz była dość chłopięca, chociaż z oczu biła dojrzałość. Drobna budowa również mu w niczym nie pomagała. 

— Nie.

— Ach tak…

Haruhiko zmarszczył brwi. 

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał w końcu, przysuwając kieliszek do wargi. 

— Yuuu Yanase — odparł. 

— Ach tak… — powtórzył za nim, myślami będąc już daleko. Nie miał pojęcia, czy mogło przyjść mu coś dobrego ze znajomości zawartej w barze w dodatku w stanie odurzenia alkoholowego. Spędził tu już dobre czterdzieści minut, kiedy to na pusty żołądek wlał w siebie większą ilość alkoholu niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W domu pijano wyłącznie krwistoczerwony wino, a w młodości żył w zbyt wielkiej obawie zrobienia czegoś niewłaściwego, by chociaż pomyśleć o próbie dostania nielegalnie alkoholu. 

— A ty? — zapytał Yanase, przekrzywiając głowę nad swoim kuflem piwa. — Nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej. Dlatego podszedłem. — dodał, jakby Haruhiko miał naprawdę zastanawiać się nad tym, czego chciał od niego ten dziwnie wyglądający chłopak. 

— Haruhiko Usami — powiedział w końcu, uznając, że nie istniało zbyt duże prawdopodobieństwo, by Yanase w jakikolwiek sposób skojarzył sobie jego nazwisko. Wydawało mu się, że Akihiko ze swoimi marnymi powieściami był raczej popularny wśród dziewcząt, a i jeżeli ktoś nie interesował się jakoś specjalnie literaturą, zdobycie jego ostatniej nagrody również powinno pozostać poza sferą jego świadomości. 

— Uch, naprawdę? — Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc prosto na jego wyciągniętą dłoń. — Pracujesz przy ekranizacji książki Akihiko, prawda? 

Zazgrzytał zębami. 

__

Naprawdę, nieważne co robił, zawsze pozostanie w cieniu Akihiko?

— No, nie rób takiej miny! Przepraszam, już się zamykam. Po prostu, jestem pod wrażeniem! Słyszałem, że jesteś odpowiedzialny za remont naszego akwarium, dobra robota! Byłem tam ostatnio z przyjacielem…

_Przyjacielem?_

— … I to miejsce odżyło! Nie mam pojęcia, co musi siedzieć w głowie kogoś, kto potrafi stworzyć takie niesamowite rzeczy!

_Niesamowite?_

Poprawił okulary, dając sobie chwilę do na namysłu nad odpowiedzią. Jeszcze nie tak dawno wpadł w akwarium na Misakiego, który z równym przejęciem zachwycał się nad budynkiem po remoncie. Czy obaj mogli mówić prawdę?

— Dziękuję — powiedział w końcu, dopijając wódkę. Płyn rozlał się gorącem po jego piersi, więc oparł się o oparcie krzesła, rozprostowując nogi pod stołem. Raz mógł pozwolić sobie na porzucenie etykiety, zwłaszcza, że i tak znajdował się w barze pełnym już pijanych ludzi, a sam wciąż siedział w sztywnym garniturze. Nic dziwnego, że ludzie trzymali się od niego z daleka, skoro całe życie, chcąc się nawet do nich zbliżyć, najwyraźniej odsuwał ich od siebie swoją postawą. 

Ale skąd mógł wiedzieć? Misaki… Chłopak zwrócił jego uwagę zwykłą beztroską i bezinteresowną pomocą, już wtedy, przed jego podróżą pociągiem. Nie przypominał sobie wcześniej, by w jakiejkolwiek sytuacji ktoś mu pomógł i nie żądał niczego w zamian. Może popełnił błąd, próbując zaangażować się w tę znajomość, zwłaszcza po tym, jak widział, jak ciało Misakiego wygina się do Akihiko, kiedy tylko stali obok siebie. Jak, może nieświadomie, jego głos obniża się o oktawę i staje bardziej miękki, kiedy mówi do jego przyrodniego brata. Jak troska zapala się w jego oczach, a poczucie winy było nieustannie widoczne na twarzy, kiedy przebywał z Haruhiko. Był głupi, myśląc, że Misaki za nim pójdzie. Wbrew temu co mówił, nie miał mu właściwie nic do zaoferowania poza pustymi przedmiotami. Kłamał, mówiąc, że przy nim będzie bezpieczny; wystarczyło przypomnieć sobie jego ojca; widział go, jak zbliża się do Misakiego na chwilę po tym, jak Haruhiko sam go opuścił. Nie sądził, by potrafił, w tej chwili, sprzeciwić mu się do tego stopnia, by robi to, co zrobił Akihiko w ich ogrodzie. 

— Sam żyję raczej w cieniu innych. Nie potrafię tworzyć pięknych rzeczy, nie mam na tyle wybujałej wyobraźni, by być w stanie przelać pomysł na papier… — Widać było, że się waha, może dlatego, że Haruhiko tylko go obserwował, nie nalegając, by kontynuował. — Pracuję w Marukawie. Jestem asystentem mangaków. 

— Jaki ten… — Czy naprawdę wszędzie musiał spotykać kogoś w jakiś sposób powiązanego z Akihiko i tym cholernym wydawnictwem? Póki co przyniosło mu jedynie ból utraty Isaki, jedynego przyjaciela, którego kiedykolwiek miał, a którego nie potrafił nawet przy sobie przytrzymać. — Świat mały — zakończył. 

— Co nie? To samo pomyślałem. — Wbił wzrok w swój kufel, obracając go w palcach. Haruhiko przyglądał się jak bursztynowy płyn kołysze się wewnątrz szklanego naczynia. Cisza, która zapadła nie wydawała mu się niezręczna, i sądząc po rozluźnieniu Yanase, mu również nie przeszkadzała. To było coś innego; zazwyczaj ludzie w jego obecności mówili co im ślina na język przyniosła, byle tylko zagłuszyć ciszę. On jednak obracał się w świecie milczenia, kiedy już nie musiał prowadzić żadnych rozmów poświęconych pracy i był do tego najzwyczajniej w świecie przyzwyczajony. 

— Zastanawiam się… — zaczął, przesuwając opuszkiem palców po rancie kieliszka. Kiedy go odsunął, zebrały się na nim krople alkoholu. Wytarł go o chusteczkę. — Nie myślałeś, by samemu zająć się ich tworzeniem? Skoro jesteś asystentem, musisz potrafić to robić? 

Yanase machnął ręką, a jego policzki nieznacznie się zaczerwieniły; dorośli mężczyźni nie powinni się rumienić, a już na pewno nie w taki sposób. 

— Wiesz, to nie takie proste. Mało kto jest w stanie osiągnąć coś w tej branży; zająłem się tym, co pozwoliło mi się utrzymać, a i tak pracuję jako wolny strzelec, przez co mam więcej zleceń. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Japonia nie jest litościwa dla artystów, póki nie masz pleców albo chociaż kogoś, kto by cię utrzymał ciężko gonić za marzeniami… Och? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? 

Haruhiko siedział z zaciśniętymi wargami, wbijając wzrok w stół. Czyli istnieli ludzie, mający talent, a nie mogący wykorzystywać go ze względu na swoją pozycję społeczną. On natomiast, miał wszystko; uważał, że zdolności również, a mimo to pozwalał, by zmuszano go do czegoś, czego nienawidził robić. 

— Pokaż mi. — Nie interesował się mangami, nie miał na coś takiego czasu. Równocześnie jednak nie miał oporów przed wypowiadaniem się negatywnie na temat fikcyjnych światów, których trzymał się Akihiko w swoich powieściach, uznając je za zwykłą ułudę niewartą poświęcania jej czasu. Sam jednak odkrył, że coraz chętniej zamykał się w nierzeczywistym świecie marzeń, odnajdując w nim ukojenie. Czy to o tym mówił Misaki? O tej samotności, od której uciekał Akihiko za dziecka, zamykając się w niewielkim pokoju, plącząc się wszędzie z błękitnymi notesami? 

— To nie jest coś, co można pokazywać ludziom. — Yanase pokręcił głową, jednak Haruhiko nie umknął cień nadziei błyszczący w jego oczach. 

— Pokaż — powtórzył. 

Yanase jeszcze przez chwile się wahał, nim w końcu sięgnął do torby Dopiero teraz Haruhiko dostrzegł, że była poplamiona niewątpliwie tuszem, a kiedy ten ją podniósł, dostrzegł w niej narzędzia potrzebne do wykonywanej przez niego pracy. Po chwili pojawiła się przed nim szara teczka. Otworzył ja ostrożnie, rozumiejąc, że jest to coś ważnego dla Yanase, coś, czego być może nie miało okazji widzieć zbyt wiele osób. Ale w końcu takie przypadkowe spotkania w barze otwierały ludzi, zwłaszcza, gdy istniała szansa, że ci nigdy więcej się nie zobaczą.

Wyciągnął spięte kartki i zaczął je przeglądać, momentalnie zwracając uwagę na drobiazgowość. Najwyraźniej dzięki swojej pracy, Yanase miał również większą świadomość tego, jak dobra praca powinna wyglądać, by wszystko było przejrzyste i zachęcające do dalszego zagłębienia się. Od czasów swojej młodości, może i nie miał zbyt wiele do czynienia z mangami, mimo wszystko widział ogromną różnicę i oryginalność w tym, co miał przed sobą. I chociaż jedynie pobieżnie przejrzana historia, zdawała się być inna od wszystkich prezentowanych w kolorowych okładkach dla dziewcząt. Z tekstu biła dojrzałość, której czasami brakowało nawet w wielkich powieściach. Nie miał pojęcia, wśród kogo taka manga znalazłaby czytelników, ale był święcie przekonany, że podsunięcie jej Isace byłoby dobrym wyjściem dla Marukawy. 

— Nie jest to coś, co powinno być trzymane w teczce — powiedział w końcu, czując na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Yanase. Ten pokręcił głową. 

— Na dnie głębokiej szuflady. 

— Ale nosisz to ze sobą. 

— Tworzę w wolnych chwilach, w pociągu czy czekając na kolejną pracę — wyjaśnił, wyciągając rękę, jednak Haruhiko pokręcił głową. 

— Skoro i tak jej nie potrzebujesz, pozwól mi ją zatrzymać. 

Jego serce zabiło mocniej, nigdy wcześniej nie robił czegoś takiego. Nigdy wcześniej nie zależało mu na realizacji własnych marzeń, a tym bardziej nie odkrył, że był głupcem, nie korzystając z szansy od losu, jaką było przygarnięcie przez bogatego ojca po śmierci matki. 

— Jak chcesz… — Yanase ukrył spojrzenie w kuflu, dopijając zapewne ciepłe już piwo do końca. Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni, po czym wstał, zarzucając torbę na ramię. — Miło było poznać. Narka — powiedział, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, odszedł kilka kroków i ściągnął z wieszaka płaszcz, który narzucił na ramiona. Wówczas jeszcze raz spojrzał na Haruhiko i coś zmiękło w jego spojrzeniu. — Kłamałem. Doskonale wiedziałem, kim jesteś, Haruhiko. 

Mężczyzna siedział, zaciskając palce na cienkich kartkach trzymanych w dłoniach jeszcze długie minuty, próbując zrozumieć, co właściwie miało teraz miejsce. 

*

— Och? Skąd to masz, Haruhi?

Drgnęła mu powieka. 

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak — burknął, opierając głowę o ścianę. Isaka tylko się na to wyszczerzył, po czym skupił wzrok na przekazanych mu przez Usamiego materiałach. 

— Poderwałeś którąś z naszych autorek? Przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, gdy wczoraj wyszedłeś. Rozumiem jednak, że zmieniłeś się ostatnimi czasy. — Zniżył głos, odkładając teczkę na bok, po czym stanął, kładąc ręce tak, że więził między sobą a ścianą obojętnego na to mężczyznę. — Gdybym cię nie znał, pomyślałbym, że samotność zaczęła ci doskwierać. Od kiedy to przejmujesz się innymi ludźmi, porzucając swoją bierną postawę? 

— Isaka…

— Nie ma o co się denerwować. To normalne, że każdy pracuje na własny rachunek. — Pomachał teczką. — Ale skąd to masz. Dlaczego pytasz mnie o zdanie? 

— Chcę wiedzieć, czy Marukawa to wyda. 

— Jest dobra. Ale nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć ci nic więcej, nie mając pojęcia o przeszłości autora. To jak sprzedawały się poprzednie mangi i…

— To debiut. 

— Och. To zmienia postać rzeczy. — Potarł czoło, odsuwając się. — Mogę podrzucić to do odpowiedniego działu. Wziąłbym ją, ale nie jestem tu jedynym, który decyduje. Poczekaj! — krzyknął, nagle wypadając na korytarz. Haruhiko tylko westchnął, patrząc jak mężczyzna wciska manuskrypt któremuś ze swoich podwładnych. Chwilę później obaj pochylali się nad nią, wymieniając uwagi. 

Nie minęło kilka minut, gdy mężczyzna wrócił. 

— Moglibyśmy ją przepchnąć. Nie będzie to ogromny nakład, ale nikt nie ryzykuje tak przy debiutach. Powiesz mi teraz, o kim właściwie mówimy? 

— Jednym z waszych asystentów, Yuu Yanase. Nie daj mu odpuścić — dodał, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, pozostawiając oniemiałego Isakę za sobą. 

Miał dość dobrych uczynków jak na jeden dzień; miał jednak nadzieję, że Yanase doceni to bardziej niż kwiaty. 

*

Dni mijały, a on na nowo pogrążył się w rutynie. Nie myślał już o Misakim tak często jak wcześniej. Dzwonił do niego ojciec, informując, by nie zbliżał się ani do brata, ani Takashiego. Nie poznawał siebie, kiedy w następnej chwili wsiadł w samochód i zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy znalazł się pod uczelnią Misakiego. Bez szofera, bez pomocy kogokolwiek innego. 

Czekał, aż w końcu przez główną bramę wyszedł rozglądający się na boki chłopak, a czerwony, sportowy samochód zatrzymał się tuż przy krawężniku i już po chwili zniknął z piskiem opon. 

Westchnął, odkładając na bok materiały dotyczące projektu nowego kompleksu hotelowego. Pracował nad nim wraz z grupą zaufanych architektów już drugi tydzień, jednak wciąż czegoś mu brakowało. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi na takie kwestie jak uczucia, emocje czy impulsy, teraz jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w rozłożonych przed nim projektach brakowało życia, czegoś, co sprawiłoby, by tak jak ci wszyscy roześmiani ludzie w akwarium, hotel również, poza spełnianiem swojej funkcji, przynosił również inne korzyści tym, którzy już mieliby go odwiedzić. Był to pierwszy wielki projekt, którym zajął się osobiści, mając nadzieję wkrótce wygrać przetarg. Póki co jednak sam nie był z niego zadowolony, jak więc mógłby mówić o nim tak, jakby był jego najlepszym dziełem? 

Brakowało mu iskry. 

A mu inspiracji.

_Naprawdę wiedział, kim jestem?_

Sięgnął po telefon.

*

— Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się ze mną spotkać — powiedział, odsuwając krzesło przed Yanase. Chłopak znowu się zarumienił przez co Haruhiko czym prędzej się od niego odsunął, zajmując miejsce po przeciwnej stronie stołu. 

— Nie mam pojęcia jak to zrobiłeś, ale chcą wydać moją mangę. Przepraszam, że nie odezwałem się wcześniej, ale nie potrafiłem pozbierać myśli. A może po prostu chciałem — uniósł wzrok, patrząc prosto na zaskoczonego Haruhiko — byś czekał. Aż będę miał pewność, że to naprawdę się dzieje. Tak czy inaczej... — Zerwał się z krzesła, pochylając nisko głowę, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę. Usami już miał go upomnieć, ale zdusił w sobie tę chęć, wiedząc, że nie ma żadnego prawda rozkazywać chłopakowi. — Dziękuję, Haruhiko! Dziękuję za to, że dzięki tobie moje marzenia się spełnią!

Haruhiko uśmiechnął się w duchu, nie odpowiadając, zamiast tego nakazał otworzyć butelkę szampana i rozlać go do dwóch lampek. 

Miał swoja iskrę. 

*

Jego telefon zapiszczał już siódmy raz tego ranka i w końcu podniósł zaspane powieki, sięgając po niego. Potarł oczy, po czym założył okulary, przekręcając się na brzuch. Od razu rozpoznał numer, który się wyświetlał, a ciepło uderzyło w jego twarz, na wspomnienie wieczoru. 

Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuł. Pomoc, którą komuś okazał, została przyjęta, zaakceptowana, a on sam czuł z tego powodu zadowolenie i w nocy ukończył projekt. Teraz pozostawało już tylko skonsultowanie go z resztą, nim będą mogli złożyć go do konkursu. Mimo wszystko był dobrej myśli. 

Schował twarz w poduszkę, kiedy poczuł mrowienie na ustach w miejsc, w którym jeszcze wczoraj spoczęły inne wargi. 

To było… nieoczekiwane. 

Ale równocześnie pożądane. 

Rozstali się pod domem Yanase; odmówił wejścia, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie czuł się na tyle pewnie, by wejść tam i nie zrobić czegoś głupiego, czego później odurzeni alkoholem mogliby żałować. Mimo to nie powstrzymało to Yanase, by jeszcze raz mu podziękować, pozostawiając go zaskoczonego na progu. 

A od rana bombardował go wiadomościami, próbując się usprawiedliwić. 

Wkurzające.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł tak wielką frustrację z powodu czyjegoś zachowania. Prawdopodobnie gdy próbował przemówić Isace do rozsądku, sugerując, że związek z Asahiną tylko mu zaszkodzi. Nigdy później ich relacja nie powróciła do dawnej zażyłości; nie potrafił go przeprosić i powiedzieć, jak bardzo się mylił. Zresztą raz wyrządzona krzywda nie miała zapewne szansy na naprawienie. Zwłaszcza, kiedy był pierwszym, komu Isaka się zwierzył, licząc na jego wsparcie. 

Chciał, by ludzie go lubili, ale nigdy nie potrafił nic z siebie im dać, odkładając na bok puste słowa i schematy, którymi żywił się od najmłodszych lat. 

Może i otworzono mu oczy raptem kilka tygodni wcześniej, ale nareszcie zrozumiał, co to znaczy żyć. 

Odłożył telefon na bok. Poczeka. 

*

— Harukiko, ma pan gościa. 

Odłożył na bok pióro, po czym westchnął, patrząc na znikającego za drzwiami Tanakę. Odkąd ostatnim razem ten był świadkiem jego upokorzenia, obecność starego kamerdynera tylko mocniej mu przeszkadzała. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z jego nieocenionej pomocy, zwłaszcza, kiedy w szerszej perspektywie miał zamiar wkrótce zostawić z nim ojca samego. 

Ten dom przytłaczał go odkąd pamiętał. 

Zszedł po schodach, kiedy nagle dopadł do niego Yanase z furią wykrzywiającą mu twarz. Uderzył plecami o ścianę, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy ktoś mógłby ich teraz zobaczyć. 

Miał swoją iskrę. 

— Zawalam właśnie termin! — Było pierwszym, co wyszło z jego ust; jego drobne ciało trzęsło się,a oczy ciskały błyskawice, jednak mimo to, Haruhiko miał świadomość tego, jak wiele kosztowało młodego Yanasę przybycie do jego domu. — Ciężko było napisać chociaż cholerne słowo? Aż tak mnie nienawidzisz? — dodał jeszcze wściekły, na co Haruhiko pokręcił zdezorientowany głową. Czasami ludzie przerażali go swoim tokiem rozumowania. 

— Jakbym mógł? — zapytał tylko, po czym spiął się, słysząc głos jednej pokojówek. 

— W czymś panu pomóc, Harukiho? 

— Nie ma potrzeby — powiedział, łapiąc Yanase za rękę i ciągnąc go po schodach. Ten przez chwilę wyrywał się, sycząc pod nosem, a gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły, wyrwał się z silnego uścisku. 

Chwilę później to on stał przypierany do ściany. 

— Czego chcesz? — warknął. 

— To nie ty do mnie przyszedłeś? — Przekrzywił głowę, całemu się napinając. Błąd. To on go do tego zmusił. I… cieszył się, że tak się stało.

_Czy to tego szukał?_

— Uch? Jak możesz?! A co miałem zrobić, jeśli nie spróbować wyjaśnić to nieporozumienie w cztery oczy?!

Drgnął. 

— Tym właśnie dla ciebie było? — zapytał cicho. 

Yanase wyglądał, jakby miał kolejny raz krzyknąć, ale wówczas zamknął usta, patrząc na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami. Haruhiko nigdy wcześniej nie widział nikogo, kto miałby tęczówki takiej barwy. Wydawały się nienaturalne, zbyt jasne. 

Wyglądał, jakby się wahał. Wyglądał, jakby z twarzy Usamiego nie dało się wyczytać wszystkiego, co ten chciałby mu powiedzieć. Co myślał, że czuł. 

Yanase wziął oddech. 

— A czym miałoby być? Wykorzystałem cię, a ty nie byłeś w stanie nawet się poruszyć.

_Czy on mógł być jego spokojem?_

— A gdybym poruszył? — Zbliżył się do przyciśniętego do ściany chłopaka, tak blisko, że czuł jego szybki oddech na swojej twarzy. — A gdybym odpowiedział? — wyszeptał, zbliżając swoje wargi do jego ust. Odległość, jaka ich dzieliła, zdawała się być torturą.

— Nawet mnie nie znasz.

— Ale ty znałeś moje imię — odpowiedział, biorąc w końcu to, czego tak bardzo chciał. 

__

Czy to będzie warte wszystkiego?

Miękkie, ciepłe wargi poruszały się równo z jego; słyszał bicie własnego serca, kiedy drobne dłonie objęły jego twarz, wplotły palce we włosy. On jednak był w stanie tylko tak stać, przyciskając ich ciała do siebie. Nagle okulary zaczęły mu przeszkadzać; odsunął się, próbując uspokoić oddech.

— Pozwolisz mi się poznać? — zapytał w końcu, nagle boleśnie świadomy tego, czego jeszcze chwilę wcześniej się dopuścił. Dłoń na nowo plotła się w jego włosy, ciągnąc w swoją stronę. 

— Jeśli tylko chcesz.


End file.
